Chill Out
by 13 Lucky Ducky 13
Summary: Autumn Green cannot stand Jack Frost with his ploys of ruining Easter yearly. And the feeling is mutual. Jack Frost cannot stand Autumn Greene! He's never personally met her, but he knows she's goes around ruining his fun before and after his season. Autumn holds a dark secret, what is it? And when the two spirits meet one day, it's a day that will change both their lives. Jack/OC.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Ever wonder who brings the sun down? Who brings the moon up? Autumn Greene.

Never heard of her? This teenage girl is not ordinary. She protects the sun and the moon. She speaks to the Man on the Moon on a daily basis! Something no one is capable of.

Autumn is the one who changes the colours of leaves on trees. She's the one who brings Halloween time spooks. Cause of the pile of leaves to jump on. And the chill in air, bringing about the sight of your own breath; rosy cheeks; and the pale gold that shines in the sun? All her.

She is also the one who washes the snow away, signalling springtime fun.

Autumn Greene suits her perfectly. Autumn for... well the time of autumn. Greene for the colour brought back during spring.

This girl is literally before and after Jack Frost's season...

So how is it, then, that the two had never officially met?


	2. Chapter 01

Chapter 01:

"Look at me I'm Jack Frost! I think it's cool to mess with the balance of winter and spring! Hardy-har-har." Autumn imitated, angrily referring to the frost on everyone's windows and the waist-deep pile of snow in Burgess early on March 31, 2013.

Mumbling insanities, Autumn begins to undo all his "hard" work.

"Making a mess wherever he goes. Whenever he pleases! I'm sick of it! I should track him down and make him pay for trying ruin Easter... yet again!"

Exasperated, Autumn decides the best thing to do is to confront him. Maybe it'll get him to ease up.

Flying to the factory, she storms in, screaming like a banshee: "NORTH! NORTH COME HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL MELT THE WHOLE GODDAMN NORTH POLE!"

The heavy-set Russian man comes out, a boom of laughter drifting around him. "Autumn my child! What are you doing here?"

"Where is he?" She demands. No matter how hard she tried to keep her cool, her anger was stronger.

"Where is who?"

She points at him and snarls, "Don't play games with me. I have a bone to pick with Jack Frost!"

Laughing again, North points out the correct way. They were actually in the middle of a Guardian meeting, but he wanted to see how this would pan out.

So following the footsteps of the girl who was literally chasing the direction of the winter spirit, he was not even the slightest bit surprised to see what he was at this very moment.

He came into the meeting room to find Autumn's tiny dainty hands wrapped around Jack's throat and she was trying to be pried off by Tooth and Sandy. Bunnymund sat watching the whole scenario with a smirk.

When they finally pulled the fall and spring spirit off of him, pink little finger prints could be distinctly made out against the pale, flawless skin of Jack's neck. Gingerly holding his neck, Jack stares long and hard at the girl who was currently trying to claw her way free of the grips of Sandy and Tooth. Sandy would have knocked her out cold, but he was afraid she would get loose and attack Jack again before he could.

"What did you do that for?" His voice was squeaky, from prior when the girl had gripped his throat with all her might.

"Because you're a no good, troublemaker!"

North stepped in to calm the young girl down, "Autumn, you two can work this out. Peacefully. Instead of trying to rip his throat out, perhaps you should try words and nonviolence, yes?"

Autumn's fighting body relaxes and Tooth and Sandy are finally able to release her.

"What did I do?"

"You messed with my season! That's what! Not to mention, you almost ruined Easter in Burgess! Eighteen feet of snow? What was the point? There was no school anyways. With all that snow, no one would have any way of hunting for eggs!" She rants. "You're lucky I found it on time or there would be no Easter this year in Burgess."

Jack's eyes widen and he smacks his own forehead, "I seriously forgot about that snow storm. I made one before I came to the meeting. Twelve hours ago. When I left it was coming down pretty hard."

"Yeah well, make it stop so I can go do my job before everyone wakes up trapped like lab rats inside their homes. I have approximately," she looks out a lonesome window, "three hours, forty three minutes and fifty eight seconds... fifty five seconds."

Looking up from the ground and seeing all the Guardians staring at her, Autumn quickly averts her eyes again, but they land on the snowy haired boy in front of her.

Jack Frost never really had a good chance to look at her because she was either attacking his throat, or she was looking away, or he just wasn't paying attention. But at this very moment, he can now see her eyes clear-as-day and they are a mesmerising shade of green. Emerald? Forest? Perhaps shamrock?

Autumn tucked a piece of fallen hair from her face and behind her ear. All the while, continuing to gaze at the winter spirit.

Her golden blonde hair shined around her giving her a bright aurora. When she wasn't frowning, her lips were curved into a picture-perfect, radiant beam.

Jack knew she could put one of his snowflakes to shame.

Sensing the moment, the four other guardians swiftly make their way out of the room, shuffling behind one another.

"Please don't mess with my seasons." Autumn says dryly before turning away and flying back to melt the rest of the snow.

Finishing just in time, the kids wake up and run around screaming for eggs from the Easter Bunny.

Admiring her handy work, the kids soon marveled at the left over snow, shaped into eggs or even bunnies.

"Nice work."

The voice startled her, causing Autumn to jump almost ten feet in the air. Whipping around to see the culprit, she was not even remotely surprised to see the winter spirit leaned up against the statue in the park with his arms crossed.

"Thanks." Came her reply of gratitude, albeit, she was still shivering with fear.

"Aw come on," Jack jumps from his spot down to where she was and holds her shivering body still, "I didn't scare you that bad, did I?"

Autumn nodded, "I scare easily."

"Well then it's a good thing you didn't know me last year when Pitch was loose."

"Don't remind me. He's the reason I scare so easily."

With his hands still on either side of her shoulder. "Don't worry he's gone."

And for that moment, Autumn wasn't shivering because in that simple sentence, she wasn't frightened anymore.


	3. Chapter 02

Chapter 02:  
Friends. Something Autumn has never had in her life. Sure she has North, but he is more like a father than a companion.

Yet, when she thinks Jack Frost. She thinks of his beautiful icy blue orbs, soft-looking as-white-as-snow hair, and kind smile. When she thinks Jack Frost, the word friend pops up into her mind. Something else pops into her mind after that word, but she can't quite place it.

As the two spirits spend time more together, their friendship grows. But something lurks underneath that amity and it is slowly beginning to make itself known.

Only fear stands in it's way.

Fear of what might happen to their friendship, what'll become of them. Fear that the other may not feel the same way.

The two spirits are not blind. They see it crystal clear, but choose to ignore it for their own reasons.

The two pushed away from the other at about the same time. Neither wanting to get hurt.

North, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunnymund have all noticed this issue as well and can see it was literally destroying Jack and Autumn. They all want what's best for the two teenage spirits. So having their own personal meeting one summer's day, North has an idea.

"Why don't we lock them in a room and let them work it out themselves. Maybe it'll get them together faster." He suggested.

"I'm no Cupid, but I seriously doubt that'll even work. You should let time fix itself and—" Tooth was interrupted by Bunnymund commenting on North's brilliant notion.

"Great idea, mate! If that doesn't get them together, I don't know what will!" His mouth curved into a smirk. "I know just how to get them in the same room."

* * *

_"This a bad idea... very bad." Tooth tries to stop their crazy ploy, but to no avail._

_The giant, burly Russian man and the fluffy bunny were as stubborn as the two spirits about to be tricked. Even Sandy was in on it!_

_Sighing, Tooth decided to sit out and let the others learn by failing._

_North got a hold of Autumn and asked her if she would visit for a cup of tea. Meanwhile, Sandy found Jack and lied, explaining (all in pictures) that a Guardian meeting was being held. When Jack didn't understand, Bunnymund repeated what Sandy was trying to tell him._

_Neither Autumn, nor Jack thought anything was planned._

_"After you," North said opening the door for Autumn on one side._

_At the exact same moment, Jack was taken to the other side of the room._

_"The meeting is in here? Are you two sure?" Jack questioned._

_The two Guardians before him, smiled and nodded._

_As soon as they were in, the exits were locked and the three Guardians walked away._

_Noticing him on the other side of the room, staring at the door in shock, Autumn civilly said, "Jack."_

_He jumped and she laughed._

_"Whose afraid now?" She teased._

_"Who me? Nah, you just caught me by surprise, is all... hey, what are you doing here?" He questions._

_"I was supposed to have tea with North, but he locked me in."_

_"You too? So that means we're stuck here, in this tiny, cramped room with nothing to do."_

_"Well, there at least the tea wasn't a lie. Care to join me?" Autumn asks taking a seat at the two person table and pouring a light brownish liquid into two cups, gesturing for him to sit._

_Doing as she asked, Jack took the available seat across from her._

_"How long do you think we'll be locked in here for?" Autumn questions._

_Jack shrugs, "The Guardians are unpredictable. I suppose however long their plan will take."_

_"I wonder what that plan is," she questioned, taking a long sip of tea._

_The teens meet each others gaze and before they know what they're doing, Autumn and Jack are leaning in for kiss._

_Just before they're lips even graze, Jack pulled away. "This is wrong. Very wrong."_

_"Why?" She whispered, confused. What could be so wrong about it._

_"You don't feel the same way. I can't kiss someone who doesn't feel the same way!"_

_Tears rimmed the bottom crescent of her eyelids. "And how do you feel? Because I feel as though we're... meant to be," as Autumn struggled finding the words, Jack sat stunned in his seat. "I feel as though I like you more than a friend. And I feel like I may be falling in love... with you."_

_Moving out of his shellshocked state, Jack advances towards her and with all his might, placed his lips unto hers. Her's were soft and warm, whilst his were slightly rough and cold as ice._

_Despite him being like arctic ice, a faint blush creep across his unusually pale cheeks. Autumn's cheeks were tinted in a rosy blush, itself._

* * *

Gasping for breath, Autumn sits straight up from her little bed in the forest. Touching her lips, she realised it was all a dream.

"It seemed so real." Autumn spoke aloud to herself.

Sighing, she wished it wasn't a dream, that it was true.

Little did she know, a snowy-haired boy sat watching and touched his own lips. When he kissed her, it was magical. He only wishes she was awake when it happened.

The next day, North invites Autumn for tea, while Bunny and Sandy get Jack to follow them to the North pole.

Autumn couldn't help but feel déjà vu and boy was she right. Her dream from the night before was coming true, bit by bit...


End file.
